moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Shoot 'Em Up - Extras
This article lists the multiple background extras that die in the film Shoot 'Em Up. * The first casualty of the film is a thug who pursues a pregnant woman into a dark alley. Smith, the protagonist, follows the thug into a garage and confronts him, stuffing a carrot into the thug's mouth and then ramming so hard that it breaks out the back of the man's skull. * Seven more mysterious goons appear trying to kill the girl who runs for cover. Smith, using a handgun he took from the girl, shoots a grease trap which then starts leaking grease on the floor. Smith uses the grease to slide across the floor, gunning down three of the thugs. * Smith then shoots the legs off of one side of a table, turning it into a makeshift ramp. He runs up the table and dives through a window, landing behind four thugs who were taking cover and shooting them all dead. * Smith tries to deliver the pregnant woman's baby whilst still under attack from multiple thugs. He shoots one thug that charges through an open door. * Smith notices a 40-something thug with a ponytail and rants about how stupid middle-aged men look with said hairstyle. He then shoots the ponytailed thug in the back of the head, blowing off the ponytail as well as spraying the man's brains. * Smith shoots another thug but the shot doesn't kill him. As the thug lies bleeding, Hertz uses him as cover, shooting him to stop him from squirming and messing up his aim. * The unnamed mother (portrayed by Ramona Pringle) is struck in the head by a stray bullet as Smith tries to carry her to safety. Smith leaves her body to Hertz and his men and takes the newborn child. * Smith attempts to leave the baby in a park expecting someone to pick it up. A woman notices the baby but Hertz has followed Smith to the park. He targets the baby with a sniper rifle but the woman walks into his line of fire and is struck down dead. Smith then picks up the child again and flees. * Off-screen, while Hertz is pressing Donna Quintano for answers, Smith kills the four goons waiting in the brothel corridor. Presumably he killed them with his bare hands as no gunshots were heard. * Two goons burst into Smith's hideout and Smith quickly shoots them dead. * Several more of Hertz's thugs enter the hideout and Smith kills four of them as he runs for cover. * After running out of ammo, Smith dives onto a conveyor where one of the dead goons had dropped his gun. Smith slides across the conveyor, grabs the gun and shoots the two goons at the end of the line. * Smith shoots three more goons, their bodies falling on top of one another. Smith then jumps off of the heap of bodies, over a row of lockers and shoots two more goons on the other side. He also shoots a locker door which then slams into a remaining thug's face, knocking him out. * Smith runs towards an exit as three goons are shooting at him. He slides under a metal table, kicks it over and in front of him, using it as a shield while he guns down the three goons. * Grabbing a machine-pistol dropped by the last thug he shot, Smith wheels around and sprays another thug with lead. * A thug comes smashing through the skylight on a bungee cord. Using a shotgun he grabbed off a previous thug, Smith shoots the bungee thug over a banister and down the stairwell. * Smith grabs the bungee cord and slides down the centre of the stairwell. As he descends, he uses the machine pistol he grabbed earlier to kill thirteen more thugs who were climbing the stairs. * Investigating baby Oliver's origins, Smith and Donna are led to a heavy metal club and find that some government agents have been using the apartment upstairs as a maternity factory. However, the occupants are all dead: three agents and three mothers. * An agent follows Smith and Donna into the sample room. Smith hides behind the door and when the agent enters, Smith emerges and stabs the agent through the eye with a carrot. * Eight government mercenaries break in while Smith and Donna are having sex. The pair continue their intercourse even as Smith fights back against the attackers, shooting them all dead. * Inside Hammerson's warehouse, Smith leaps out from between two stacks of boxes, a pistol in each hand. He shoots the guards standing either side of him. * Smith has rigged up several booby traps inside the warehouse. As two guards chase him, he trips a wire and fires a shotgun taped to a rack that kills the guards in one shot. * Smith runs between two racks, pulling a pair of cords attached to sub-machine guns hanging from a shelf. The guns go off and mow down two more guards. * Smith runs into the surveillance booth and sees several guards on the monitors. He sets off three more gun traps, killing another four guards. * Six guards take notice of some of Smith's traps and move carefully to avoid them. However, as they near the guard post, Smith uses an assault rifle which he's rigged up like a turret to gun the six guards down. * One guard catches up to Smith and puts a gun to his head, demanding Smith to drop his weapon. Smith obliges, dropping his gun directly onto another cord tied to a gun taped to the security camera above the guard's head. Smith's gun pulls the cord and the camera-gun goes off, splattering the guard's head. * Smith makes a run for the exit, shooting four guards that try to stop him. One guard is shot in the crotch which sprays blood. * More of Hammerson's goons pursue Smith in a black SUV. Smith steals a Ferrari and a high-speed chase ensues. Smith kills one gun-toting goon by hitting the brakes and opening his door, causing the goon to get crushed against the open door as the SUV speeds past. Smith then catches up with the SUV and shoots the driver through the windshield. * Smith is attacked by six goons in a black mini-van. He shoots out his and the van's windshields and then drives head on into the van without his seatbelt on. Smith goes flying through his windscreen, through the mini-van's windscreen and into the back of the van, then shoots all of the goons while they're off-guard. * After killing Senator Rutledge, Smith jumps out of the Senator's plane but several goons dive after him. Smith somehow manages to shoot four of the skydiving goons. * Smith runs out of ammo, then he grabs one of the free-falling goons and uses him as a shield as another goon shoots at him. The goon-shield is killed by friendly fire and then Smith takes his sidearm to shoot back at two other goons. * The last remaining goon falls after Smith, but Smith pulls the parachute of the dead goon he's grasping on to. The parachute opens and the last goon becomes tangled up in it. He is so busy trying to untangle himself that he fails to pull his own parachute before he hits the ground. * Smith is captured by Hertz and subjected to severe pain as Hertz breaks each of Smith's fingers. He then decides to take a scalpel and attempt to take one of Smith's eyes, but Smith headbutts Hertz, getting the scalpel caught in the skin of his forehead. He then uses his broken hand to pull out the scalpel by stabbing it into his hand and then stabs Hertz's three remaining henchmen. Category:Extras Category:Minor Characters Category:Movie Deaths Category:Shoot 'Em Up